Healixflower
Healixflower shoots helix beams, and heals plants in a 3x3 radius every minute. Overview Healixflower is a plant that shoots helix beams (every 6 seconds) 3 tiles ahead of it. These helix beams travel through zombies and deal 8 normal damage shots, and after traversing 3 tiles, the beam will gravitationally pull itself together into a sphere before bursting, however this doesn't harm zombies. Also, every minute, Healixflower heals damaged plants in a 3x3 radius by 1/4 of their health, saving the player time and sun, since this restores health to all defensive plants, making them last on the lawn for longer. Plant Food Ability Healixflower heals all the plants on screen, and then glows a bright white before unleashing a huge beam of energy, orbited by a glowing helix beam, up into the air where it lands on the toughest zombie in a 3x5 radius around the plant, dealing 70-85 damage, before exploding, dealing 5 damage to nearby zombies. Plantlanders See here for more information. Healixflower appears in Plantlanders: The Crystal Quest as a playable plantlander, under the element of Technology. She was released on February 26th, 2016. Suburban Almanac Entry Healixflower Healixflowers shoot helix beams from a close range and heals nearby plants in a 3x3 radius. Damage: 15 nds "Why?" groans Healixflower for the umpteenth time today. "I was living life perfectly as a scientist, developing the latest cures for Leaf-pox and creating the ultimate Plant Food formula...and then I get dumped into a tank filled with nuclear waste for no reason whatsoever! And as soon as I'm rescued and this whole helix beam scenario takes place I'm thrusted onto the front line! Someday, I'll get them...someday, they'll LEARN!! Cost: 200 sun Recharge: Mediocre Trivia *Healixflower can also heal all hypnotized zombies, as well as plants, making it useful for building a hypnotized zombie army. *Healixflower is a portmanteau of heal, helix and flower. *This is the first plant created by WavernLover2154. *Despite being called a flower, Healixflower bares no resemblance to one. * Her costume, a red ribbon, glows during a plant-food attack. * This, Blover (In Plants vs Zombies) and Gold Magnet have a three beat cycle. * It formerly upgraded to Crystalflower, however these have now become two separate plants. * One of its costumes looks like Dipper Pines's hat from Gravity Falls. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Club Plant Category:Club Plant Playables Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Healing Plants Category:PvZ: Galactic Battles Category:PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings Category:PvZ: The Plant Twister Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Happy Holidays Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Atomic Era Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Flowers Category:Premium Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Plants with a Primal Form Category:Offensive Healing Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Attacking Healing Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Zombies Have Entered Your House!